


Bubble Bath

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fun, Gen, Marinette prepares baths for the kwamis, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Plagg actually takes a bath, Tenderness, Tikki POV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff month, shared moments, water battle, water war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Tikki loves the little baths Marinette makes for her, something they'd started the same year they'd been paired together. With the soothing mixture Master Fu taught Marinette, the bubble baths never failed to soothe Tikki when she needed it. Now, that Marinette and Adrien have moved in together, Tikki learns she might have a new bath-mate as Marinette makes Plagg a little bath for him. Fun and frivolous fluff ensue between the two kwamis.





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Fluff Month. Prompt: Bubble Bath. I couldn't help but consider these two precious kwamis for this day, knowing that only fluffiness could exist as they partake in a bath in tiny teacups.

 

"Tikki, your bath is ready," Marinette called out, setting the wide teacup on the counter of the bathroom, providing the little kwami some privacy.

Tikki smiled at her chosen as she entered the room, Plagg following behind in curiosity. He'd been her constant shadow since Marinette and Adrien had decided to move in together.

She took in the soft bubbles threatening to overflow the cup as the soothing scents of lavender permeated the humid air within the small room. 

"Plagg, I can make you a bath, too, if you'd like." Marinette's nose wrinkled as she walked past the kwami. "You're a little ripe. No offense."

Plagg huffed, his tiny paws crossing over his chest. His eyes narrowed as he regarded the young woman. "Look, here, Spots. I happen to like how I smell."

"Well, you're the only one," Adrien piped up as he entered the room and wrapping his arms around Marinette's waist.

Tikki couldn't stifle the giggles escaping her as she floated closer to her special bath. "Thank you, Marinette. You're the best chosen a kwami could ask for."

"Hey," Plagg and Adrien exclaimed. 

"I'll have you know my kitten is far better than your bug any day." Plagg preened. 

He yelped when Adrien pulled him close for a nuzzle, realizing his mistake too late. He pushed at Adrien's cheek to get his chosen to let him go, not wanting the cuddling or so he wanted everyone to think. 

"I love you, Plagg, but the ladies are right. You're pretty ripe. You should definitely let Marinette make you a bath." 

"No, cats don't do baths." His arms crossed again, earning him a few giggles from Tikki again.

Taking the initiative, Marinette set up another wide teacup for Plagg, filling it with a special mix she'd learned from Master Fu. Rather than infusing it with lavender as she did Tikki's, she added a drop or two of cedarwood, something a bit more masculine for the rather proud cat. 

Once the cup had been set next to Tikki's, Marinette and Adrien made themselves scarce, promising to return once both kwami had finished their baths. 

Alone, Tikki flew into her cup, taking some care with splashing the contents on the counter. She didn't want to lose any of the glorious bubbles as she settled in the lukewarm water. A sigh escaped her lips as the ambiance worked wonders to soothe her, rejuvenating her in some ways better than any cookies could.

"I'm not doing this," Plagg repeated. 

"Then, continue to smell bad, grumpy cat." Resting her head against the cup's side, she closed her eyes and allowed the effects of the bath to further relax her. "Don't blame me when you can't transform your chosen because you're too stressed."

"What's to be stressed about? Hawk Moth's gone. Has been for two years now." The scoffing noise he made did little to convince her of his stubbornness. He was already wavering, she could tell as his voice sounded far closer than before.

"Come on, grumpy cat. You might like it." One eye popped open to check on his position. A smile formed as a wicked thought entered her mind a moment later. 

"Doubt it." He'd crept closer to his cup and eyed the concoction of water, bubbles, and essential oil, his eyes leering at it. He looked almost suspicious of something lurking under the water's bubbly surface. "It smells weird."

"That's because it smells clean unlike you." She continued to watch his progress as he circled the cup slowly, waiting until just the right moment. 

When he came into her line of sight, she attacked, shooting him with a splash of her soapy water and smacking him between the ears from behind.

Yowling his surprise and anger, he turned toward her and smirked, his grin going evil as he dove for his cup and splashed her right back, uncaring he'd gotten wet again by his own paw. 

She merely giggled as she accepted the splash before settling back to enjoy the rest of her bath. Her eyes closed again as she sighed, content with the evening, the atmosphere, and even the company she shared.

The sound of a single splash caught her attention, an eye peeking open. 

Plagg almost purred, much to Tikki's amusement as he settled in the cup. She couldn't quite hold back her giggles as she noted the little bubbles clinging to his ears. She debated telling him as he hated looking foolish, but she decided to keep silent, enjoying this side of him more. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

"Hey, Tik, you think Spots will make this for me again?" he asked after a few moments.

"If you're not snarky, I don't see why not." 

"I'm not that snarky," he whined.

Giggling, she fought for breath. "Oh, yes, you are, grumpy cat, but I like you anyway."

"That's something, I guess," he grumbled. After another moment, he added, "I do like Spots. She's good for my kitten."

Humming, she agreed with his assessment, recalling the moment Marinette and Adrien had finally realized their feelings for one another. She'd honestly been worried they'd remain oblivious forever. 

A flick of water splashed her, causing her to sputter. She popped her eyes open and met the smirk Plagg wore.

"No sleeping, Tik. You'll get pruney." A snicker followed his words.

"Says the cat who sleeps in his pile of camembert every night," she tossed back, satisfied when his smirk became a glare. She flicked some water at him for good measure, smiling as he howled his displeasure.

A battle ensued between them then, laughter filling the room as they dodged each other's attacks as best they could in their tiny baths, soon coating the counter with a growing puddle of water.

Both conceded as the last few bubbles popped and their water had cooled visibly. 

Gazing over the damage they'd done in the bathroom, Tikki wondered how they'd get it cleaned before Marinette came back and reprimanded them, knowing how her chosen valued cleanliness. 

Plagg surprised her as he disappeared, only to reappear a moment later with a dry cloth in hand. Working beside him, they soon had the room spotless, their cups sitting near the sink emptied of the little water they still contained. 

"That was fun. We'll have to do it again soon," Plagg mumbled before returning to his nonchalant manner when Marinette came to check on them. He hurried from the room as his audience laughed behind his back, knowing he hadn't fooled them for a moment.

Yeah, they'd have to do it again soon, Tikki thought, nuzzling her chosen before joining Plagg and Adrien in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
